There Is No Fear In Love For Perfect Love Casteth Out Fear
by Maiyay
Summary: There are two sides of this story of fear and insecurity. First couple is Bryce and Hal. Second one is, Ricky and Derby. In a short sense of this story, both Ricky and Hal get over their past and future hurts. Derby gets over his mother's death finding something more to life, while Bryce finds support and falls in love. Lemons are included but you have to wait and read.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions & Schemes

**[Edited]**

Chapter 1: Introductions And Schemes

It was a new day for Hal Esposito, wandering around the autoshop with nothing to do. So he decided to take out the delicious cheeseburger that remained in his pocket, and proceeded eating it. The sweet lukewarm nectar; cheeseburger filled his taste buds in delight. A happy sigh of satisfaction escaped his lips and thoughts of being surrounded by them 24/7 flooded his mind.

"Hey Hal." a voice said, interrupting Hal's thoughts of goodness.

Hal turned his gaze from his burger to see and hear a saddening Ricky Pucino trying to force a smile. Hal sighed mentally. _'Here we go again with the what could've been speech' _He complained internally, trying to show a happy aura. "Hey, What's goin' on?"

"Nothing really, you?"

"Just eatin' this good mood healing food of the mind." He paraded by taking a few steps and sashaying his hips.

"What does that mean?" Ricky blinked a few times from the weird statement he made, and being scarred by the odd mental image of Hal moving his hips in that manner.

"Food that helps you forget all the bad stuff ya know." Hal said, winking at him.

As Hal was about to take another bite, "Could I have some then?" Hal blinks registering Ricky's request. That was a first. Usually the gang would just raise an eyebrow and keep on going with their business with no further questions. He guessed he could share. He could just get another one on his way to the Tenenants. Ripping a big piece off his burger, he handed it to a slightly more happier Ricky. "Thanks."

"It's cool."

They ate in silence watching the sunset near the garage you put bikes in. Nature was in perfect harmony and the sight was a pretty atmosphere. Wind blowing softly placing gentle kisses against their faces making calming whooshing sounds from time to time. Making the ambient sounds mellow in like a composer directing a perfect symphony that makes the audience feel peaceful and content with what their hearing. Allowing their imaginations to take flight.

"It's times like these, I wish time would stop." Ricky sighed, before nomming on his piece of sweet nectar.

"Why?" Hal said now looking at Ricky.

"Because it's really peaceful. No rich preps to have to waste time on, and no past hurts creepin' on ya."

"Yeah, I can cope with that."

"Just wish I had a girl to spend time with in this moment. I ain't sayin' I don't like your company or anything..." Ricky explained with his eyes now downcast to ground.

This didn't go unnoticed so Hal patted Ricky's back to comfort the melancholy boy. "I get what you mean."

"Cool." Hal nods and goes back to looking at the sunset finishing off his small half of the burger.

"So have you thought about who your bringing to the Christmas Party?" Ricky said, beginning to be nosy.

"Not really."

"Well I heard Angie is on the avail list." Ricky pressed.

"No thanks." Hal shook his head hoping Ricky would get the message

"Huh? Why not?" Ricky was quite surprised his plump friend wouldn't be asking.

"I'm not in the mood for a girl who's desperate."

"She's better than nothing Hal."

"If she comes up to me and asks me then maybe."

That gave Ricky an idea. "You ain't lying right?"

"About?"

"If she went up to you you'd go with her."

"Fine. Yeah, if she did, I'd go with her." Hal said, letting a long exasperated sigh of defeat elude his lips.

Ricky nodded and smiled radiantly chewing on his half causing him to look a little suspicious.

Hal narrowed his eyes for a short time trying to figure out why he was so happy. Did his good mood healing food work on Ricky that fast? Maybe he should carry two burgers with him whenever Ricky tried to start up the what could've been speech. But he sensed it was more than his ex. He decided to leave it alone for now. As long as he doesn't have to hear the long speech about Ricky's ex he was satisfied.

They continued to watch the romantic atmospheric sunset silently, exchanging smiles and glances speaking with there eyes and body language.

* * *

At the Harrington Mansion, Bryce Montrose is sitting in a chair somewhat listening up on the latest gossip Gord would always give the preps. He found this really boring. To him, it was like they were a bunch of girls not having anything better to do. No wonder Hopkins addressed them by calling them ladies. If it weren't for there lovin(private) areas they would for sure be able to live up to that insult.

"So much for that Del a Hoya kid being innocent. He's practically a pervert." Gord said moving his hands while talking.

"Do you think he's gotten with Pinky?" Chad said alarmed.

"Who knows? But I do know, he's desperate. Especially in a stall with that hideous beast Pound." Gord spitefully said, while slamming his fisted hand into his other in comprehension.

"Her parents probably asked her to run away from home." Tad said sarcastically making everyone laugh but Bryce.

"Their words probably came along the lines of, how come you're here? I thought the zoo was closed at night?" Justin said with laughing after his statement from everyone but Bryce.

"After that, her dad would probably sigh and say you're like your mom, the only difference is she can keep a man and shaves." Chad said earning some laughter as well from the preps except Bryce.

"No, we have to give her some credit chaps. She's still alive. Her parents seem like the type to use a blueprint to build an idiot." Derby said making them cackle hard but Bryce.

He couldn't believe how horrible his so called friends were. Sure, they could call them commoners and what not but, this kind of stuff is what leads to teen suicides. And he most certainly didn't want that on his conscience. He had enough going on at home to deal with tremendous guilt like that.

The laughter was interrupted with Bif walking in the room tapping Derby on the shoulder. "You have company in your chambers." Bif whispered in Derby's ear. Everyone continued to say fat jokes about Eunice while Derby left the room with Bif, walking up the staircases.

Derby opens the door to see Ricky, a greaser in his room. He grew furious. "Why would you let this Grease pauper in here!?"

"He has a proposition for you. Plus, he was alone. I checked." Bif assured.

"What is it that you want?" Derby said walking closer to Ricky.

"Lose the bodyguard." Ricky stated, dusting himself off arrogantly.

"Why should I?"

"Never mind, I guess the rumours are true."

"What rumours?" Derby said, narrowing his eyes in intrigue.

"That you can't put up a fight, you need someone to protect you." Ricky smirked noticeably, making Derby's face turn red from how angry he was getting.

"Leave Bif."

"But Derb-"

"I said go!" Derby exclaimed. Bif reluctantly left closing the door and walking down the stairs. "Okay pauper, were alone. What do you want?"

"I need a favour."

Derby first snorted, then started laughing so hard he felt like something in his stomach was going to pop. "Oh, you were serious."

"Now that you're done laughing like a hyena can I give my proposition now?"

"Such big words..." Derby smirked.

"Whatever, as I was saying I need a favour."

Derby sat on the edge of his silky leather bed, connecting his hands, while facing the brave greaser. "What are the contents of this favour?"

"Could you convince Angie to go to the Christmas Party with Hal?"

"Hal?" Derby asked, with confusion flooding over his usual arrogant expression.

"He's the chubby one of us. He's always using his weight to his advantage."

"Oh, the one that dislocated Justin's arm from sitting on it for five minutes to the minimum."

"Yep."

"And what do I get out of it."

"I ain't rich, so you can have whatever you can think of."

"So," Derby pressed his index fingers together and circled his thumbs in a pedaling motion. "You'll be willing to do anything I want?"

"If I didn't think that was the case I wouldn't have came here knowing you'd probably make me do some public shame." Ricky stated, ready for whatever evil idea flared inside the leader of the preps, the infamous Derby Harrington.

"Actually, I have something better that involves just both our presences and no one would have to know."

"What would that be?"

"For now on, you're my sex slave."

Ricky's cheeks turned three shades of red. Was he serious? This had to be some sick joke? He'd rather take the public humiliation then lose his virginity to a preppie, let alone a guy! This was most definitely not what he was expecting.

"Sex slave?!"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't public humiliation be more satisfying?"

"No, breaking your pride is far more satisfying."

"Are you gay?"

"Far from it?"

"Then why a me, a guy?" Ricky panicked, quite desperate for a explanation.

"You can't get pregnant."

"Then use Gord."

"He's been kissing Johnny's hussy Queen or whatever. So he's probably infected from a STD she has." Derby mentioned, quite offended of Ricky's disgusting assumption of him.

"Why something like this?"

"Hormones."

"Then do what every normal teen does, jack off to porn or entertain lustful thoughts."

"Hey, you asked for me to do a favour and thats my price for my services. Besides, arent you doing this for your friend?"

Ricky gritted his teeth. Dang Derby and his successful manipulation tactics. But, this was for Hal. Glaring at Derby he answered, "Fine. But when I say it hurts, you better wait."

"Splendid. I knew you'd come around. Not like you had a choice in the matter."

Ricky ignored that statement. "Be sure to do your part right."

"Leave what I do best to me. You just come back tomorrow evening around 9 pm." Ricky nodded and as he's about to leave, "You will be my slave for six months."

"Six months!? No frickin' way!"

"Take it or leave it."

Ricky let out a loud irritated sigh. "Fine." He then exited the room.

Derby just smirked, laying on his bed now mentally yelling and cheering at his victory. It's just a matter of time before, he gets what he wants. Which he usually always did.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans & Bargains Coming Into

**Authors Notes: Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bully, Rockstar Games does. **

Chapter 2: Plans And Bargains Coming Into Action

Ricky woke up around noon but didn't get out of his bed. He had a horrific lack of energy. He couldn't sleep at all. One, because his bed was old and the springs would jolt up in his back waking him up every hour, not being able to go to sleep till the next hour only to be waken up by a spring. And secondly, the most important reason why he couldn't get any sleep, was the thought of Derby makin' him, Ricky Pucino lie down and take it. He'd have to hear Derby's groans and moans while smelling the rich turds musky breath. Which didn't smell so bad. Actually if he could recall, it was minty fresh with a pinch of...Woah, wait a minute. How in the world did he remember that? That freaked him out that he remembered that, and the process of thinking long and hard about it. Ricky sighed. Hopefully, Derby wasn't as big as his build. But he did give Derby credit. At least he knew Derby was like a clean freak so he didn't have to worry about germs and such. He guessed he should thoroughly clean himself. It's not like he didn't but you know, for the occasion.

Actually for many occasions...

"Get out of that bed Ricky!" Norton yelled beating on Ricky's door. "Not now, I'm tired." Ricky face planted his face in the pillow enjoying the warmth but not moldy smell. "Johnny said if you don't get up this second I'm aloud to pound your arse!" Norton yelled beating violently on the door. Ricky blushed and immediately got dressed and opened the door avoiding eye contact noticeably blushing. Norton raised an eyebrow at Ricky's pink face. "Why is your face red?" "No reason." "Did I interrupt you're intimate time with yourself?" "What!? No!" "Right. One of the rich turds, Gord was hittin up with Lola so Johnny needs back up going up against the rest of them."

Both of them left Ricky's place and fled endlessly down the street of Old Coventry.

Johnny was beating the living life out of Chad. Lets just say Johnny was extremely agitated and he was on a rampage. Every prep he saw, except Pinky, he clobbered them to a bloody pulp. It looked like he didn't even need back up. "Where is he!?" Johnny screamed in Chad's ear. "I...I don't know." Chad whimpered begging for no more. "Don't lie to me!" Johnny punched Chad's face again hearing a grunt from Chad as he fell to the ground from the impact of Johnny's fist. "It looks like he don't know Johnny." Peanut assuredly said. "He's just lyin', I know he is. This little punk has probably already had her!" Johnny screamed out kicking Chad in his side earning a painful whine from Chad. "Calm down. Even though I despise Chad, he ain't the one we looking for. Besides, don't you think he would've squealed by now." "Yeah, I guess your right Peanut." The rest of the greasers moved immediately when Johnny trampled off to have a smoke to cool down. "Man oh man, Johnny is a lot more uptight." Lucky said walking away with the greasers back to the autoshop. "Of course. It's that Lola that's why." Lefty said putting his hands in his pockets."

Ricky and Norton arrived at the autoshop seeing Peanut, Lefty, and Lucky chattin' up on whatever while Hal silently ate his usual cheeseburger. "You guys are late." Peanut said crossing his arms. "Not my fault, Ricky was cetching up on intimate time." "Was not!" "Explain the red face Rickster." "Dehydration?" "Yeah right, I ain't stupid." "You must be." Ricky mumbled. "Excuse me?" Norton said leaning in Ricky's face with Ricky blushing slightly. "There you go with that blushing thing again. What is up with you?" "You didn't know?" Lefty said. "Know what?" "Ricky here has the hots for you." Lefty said playfully. "I do not!" Norton moved back playfully acting like he was disgusted by Ricky. "That would explain not looking me in the eye." "That has nothing to do with it, I swear." Ricky pleaded waving his hands. "Am I supposed to be your substitute?" "No, I would never think that. And I don't swing that way. I mean it." "I don't know, they say old habits are hard to break." "Are you saying I'm lyin'?" "Pretty much." "Whatever..." Norton, Lefty, Lucky and Peanut started laughing while Hal just chewed on his cheeseburger.

'Just great, now they think I'm interested in other guys. Which isn't the truth at all!'

Ricky looked at Hal smiling back at him handing him a big piece of his cheeseburger. Ricky took it and smiled back at Hal.

This action stopped the four greasers who were laughing to pause and try register what just happened.

"What was that?" Norton said. "What was what?" Ricky said. "What you guys just did?" "He gave me part of his burger." "Thanks Captain Obvious. I mean I never see Hal sharing anything with no one. Especially when it comes to food." "So what." "Yeah, i think your homoness is rubbing off on Hal." "Shut up!" The four greasers laughed.

"Just ignore them like I do, and eat the good mood healing food." Ricky sighed and smiled eating his half.

At that moment a voice called Hal.

All of them looked toward where the voice came from to see Angie.

Hal's eyes widen and he looks at Ricky who acted like he didn't have any idea what was going on. Hal looks back at her seeing her wave her hand asking him to come where she is. He gulped loudly and was gently pushed towards her by Ricky giving a thumbs up. Hal looked back and smiled walking over there.

"Since when did Hal, get girls?" The four greasers said. "Since now." Ricky said confidently. "I think I've been smoking too many joints. I'm out." Peanut said walking away. "Same here." Lucky said walking away as well. "I'm going on a date with Christy now. Later guys." Lefty said leaving just Ricky and Norton with an awkward atmosphere.

"So what time is it?" "Five minutes to nine." "OH SHOOT! DON'T WAIT UP!" Ricky said busting out in the fastest sprint he's ever done before Norton could answer. "And he couldn't of ran faster when we had to get to Johnny? Man, I need to find out what made him do that. I could use that for now on." Norton murmured.

As soon as Ricky was going to pass the water fountain to the Harrington's Mansion he was stopped by Hal's voice. He turned to see a happy Hal jogging towards him. "I can't believe Angie just asked me to go with her to the Christmas Party." "I do. You're a cool guy Hal. Any girl would be lucky to have you." "You really think so?" Hal said like a kid hanging on his every word. Ricky placed his hand on his friend's shoulder with a big genuine smile. "I know so." Hal's smile shined radiantly. "I'll see you later, I got some stuff to take care of." Hal nodded and headed for the boy's dorm while Ricky carefully slipped into the Harrington's Mansion's property to see all the lights off, but Derby's light in his window. He didn't see anyone around so he had to do a sappy action. Which was climb up to Derby's window. The things he did for Hal. He began climbing and once he reached his destination he tapped on the window interrupting a sexy looking Derby playing chess opening his window to see Ricky hanging. "You idiot!" Derby quickly pulled Ricky in his room to hear a big thump as Ricky fell to the ground. "What in the world were you thinking? You could've died or something. And I most definitely don't want that on my conscience." "Oh? It sounds like you really care Derby." Ricky said using his elbows as support laying on his back smirking up at Derby.

For some reason, the way Ricky was lying down,it turned Derby on. He looked sexy, even with those bags.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Ricky said. "Why were you late?" "Lost track of time." "We have a deal. That means you abide solely and directly on your part." "Alright, Alright. Sorry." Ricky said standing up now looking a little bit up to Derby. "You better be. That Angie girl wasn't easy to sway." "I imagine so. So how do we start this?" "First we'll do some foreplay..."

Ricky was so tired all he could hear from Derby was ruffled. He could feel his body begin to shut down for rejuvination and he began to stagger seeing the room start spinning. "Are you alright?" Derby said steadying the greaser with his hands on his shoulders. "Ya..."

Ricky was fighting trying to stay conscious but Derby's voice was soothing so his body was latching onto his voice putting more pressure to shut down Ricky's body. This was literally a physical and internal warfare. He was putting up so much effort for this. He couldn't disappoint. Not now. Hal's smiling face was precious and worthwhile to see. He wanted to keep that smile in Hal as long as he would live.

"Are you sure you're okay?" "Ya...I'm just a little exhausted. Nothing to worry about."

Conscious fully awake Ricky wouldn't have let Derby touch him like that but, his brain was now in a 'tell you everything' state so truths were gonna be spoken.

"Why are you exhausted?" "For the past week...I've been getting only four hours of sleep each day." "Why is that?" "My bed is trash...Can we do this a different day? Please...I beg you." Ricky said barely being able to keep his eyes open.

Derby was astonished when Ricky was begging him. It really did seem like Ricky was exhausted and so he helped Ricky to his bed to sit on the edge. "Keep awake a little longer. I don't want your smell imprinted in my sheets." "Whatever you say Derby." Derby quickly found a wool muscle shirt, fresh clean black boxers with his baige slacks as a freshman and gave them to Ricky to put on. Ricky groaned from having to take his clothes off. Ricky could feel how weak he was and began staggering backwards only to be caught by Derby. "What a dork." Derby said standing up Ricky helping him dress.

Ricky blushed at that and tried to push Derby away but, Derby gave him a mesmorizing stern look that made blush three different shades of red. What was going on with him? He couldn't believe he actually blushed over Derby glancing at him? What was that about? What did it even mean?

Derby finished dressing Ricky and helped him to his bed tucking him in and making sure he was snug.

Thats when it hit Derby. What in the world did he just do? More imporantly, Why did he just do that? He began pacing back and forth debating if he should sleep in the same bed. It was his bed so he has a right to sleep in it. Even if there was a greaser in the same bed as him. Why was he getting so flustered over this? This isn't normal, to Derby anyways.

He turns his gaze to the greaser and sees how peacefully he's sleeping. That reminded him of his mother. How she would be extremely tired but still push herself to show Derby how much she loved him. It was weird how this greaser reminded him of his deceased mother. His motives, actions, compassion, and his accent. That's right, Derby's mother was a greaser and his father was the leader well use to be the leader of the preps. Thats why Derby despises the greasers so much. It reminded him too much of his mother.

He shook his head pushing those thoughts at the back of his head and slipped in the bed laying on his side so his back was to the greaser. But temptation took its course making him turn over and look at the greaser. He didn't look half bad. His lips were the perfect color of Petunia while his cheeks glossed over as a pinkish redish color cetching his eye. But the greasers lips really caught his attention. They were in the middle of masculine and feminine.

His thoughts began churning with desire to taste and feel them against his. Temptation is seriously an evil thing, that was for sure.

He let temptation take its toll and leaned closer and pressed his lips against the greaser. During that moment butterflies were filling up in his stomach, his mind grew clouded, a foreign emotion and feeling was coursing through his body making him have small shivers run up his spine with soft pinprickles combining. He moved back and found his cheeks grow warm and quickly turned over mentally yelling and scolding himself.

What he didn't know was Ricky was still awake. Ricky was just resting his body till it fell asleep. His face grew warm and turned on his side wondering why Derby just did that. Did Derby have secret feelings for him?

Did he?


	3. Chapter 3: Times Are Sweet

**Authors Notes: Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bully, Rockstar Games does. **

Chapter 3: Times Are Sweet

Hal woke up Saturday morning extremely pumped. This was it! He never imagined he was going to have a date to the Christmas Party. Not to mention but, a cheerleader! This was so great. His insecurities of his weight was lifted. He guessed you don't have to be all slim to get a girl.

He took a long hot shower and washed his body with the lavender body wash and came out smelling good.

Even though the Christmas Party wasn't until Wednesday Angie wanted to go get their clothes together. He wanted to smell good at the very least. He looked in the bathroom mirror and washed his face then shaved the peach fuzz forming under his nose. He was so excited and it wasn't even the day.

He came out and put on his usual greaser clothes and looked at himself in his body sized mirror and nodded that he was good. He slicked back his hair, washed his hands thoroughly and left his place going to meet up with Angie at the Yum Yum Market in Old Bullworth Vale.

Around late afternoon at the Harrington's mansion, Derby places a cold cloth on Ricky's forehead. "So he has a fever?" "Yeah. But it looks like its not severe. Just a full day flu bug. Nothing to worry about." Bif assured. "Good." Derby said standing up pacing back and forth by the fireplace. "So how did it go last night?" "Pardon." " I know all about the sex slave agenda." "What? How did you find out?" Derby said facing Bif leaning against wall. "Your very predictable." "Excuse m-!" Derby got cut off by Bif shushing him while pointing at the sleeping beauty in his bed. Derby swallowed irritatedly and let out a large exhale calming himself down. "Mind giving me some examples of your accusation?" "You've been caught in the act several times of your lustful situations by yours truely." "Touché." "So, you gonna tell me how last night went? Because I heard a thump." " I just pulled him through my window since he climbed up and I thought he could've slipped and died." " Sounds really romantic." "Shut up Bif." "Why? Did I hit a tender spot?" "Why ask if you already know the answer?" "Because I like the confirmation."

Ricky begins to wake up but is too exhausted to move so he continues to lay there and hears Bif and Derby talking.

"It doesn't matter." Derby said. "It really does." "How come it matters so much?" Derby said in an angrier voice. "Because the first thing I find is you and that greaser in the same bed cuddling." "It's called spooning." "Spooning is a lover, or body heat position. Neither of you were cold at the time." "Whats your point?!" " You have a thing for that greaser." Before Derby could answer a voice shone through.

"I knew it!" Ricky said jolting out of the bed. Derby and Bif turn there gaze to Ricky. "I thought this was a lust thing?!" "It is!" Derby insisted. "Then why did you kiss me last night!?" "Oh? So there was lip lock in your journey of your feelings?" Bif said smirking. "You know what Bif, leave!" Derby said. "Of course." Bif said smiling and leaving the room.

"You're my sex slave. So I do what I please with you." "I understand that! But kissing isn't sexual, it's something people that like each other do!" "What are you, a girl?" Derby mocked. "Says the guy who kissed me thinking I was asleep." Derby shrugged and walked closer to Ricky smirking. "W-what are you doin'?" Derby wrapped his arm around Ricky's waist pulling him closer to him where there groins slightly grazed against each other. Ricky bit his lip at the close proximity keeping the moan from escaping. "Have nothing to say?" Derby mocked. "You're not thinking of doing it now are you?" Ricky said a bit fearful. "I want to...but you're sick." "I am?" "Yes, you have a fever. Now go rest in the bed." Derby said pushing Ricky onto the bed. "Sheesh, fine." Ricky got himself comfortable and laid on his back pulling covers over him. "What kind of soup do you want?" "What?" "You haven't had breakfast or lunch." "It's that late?" "Yes, now what kind?" "What do you have?" "Whatever pops up in your mind I'm sure we've already purchased it." "Clam chowder." Derby eyes widened. 'Just like mother.' "Alright, I'll be back. Be sure to drink the cold glass of water. I expect it to be at least to the bottom." "You act like you're going to be gone long." "Unfortunately, the kind you want. We're out of it. Since no one is supposed to know of your presence, I'm gonna have to go get it myself." "Your friend seems trustworthy of doing it." "Yes, but I'll never hear the end of it if I'm not the one doing it." "You're lyin'." "How am I lying?" "I ain't stupid. Obviously there's a reason you're the one getting it, and not anyone else. If you were so serious on hiding me you'd make someone do it for you. It would be wise to use an accomplice." "Stop prying." "If I was prying I'd be asking you personal questions. Asking why you're getting me soup and not using someone trustworthy isn't a personal question." "You don't know the symbolism." Derby said slamming the door as he left.

"Symbolism? Symbolism of what?" Ricky said thinking out loud.

Derby stamped down the stairs making Bif look up from reading the newspaper. "I see you're going to get him soup hm?" "How do you even know all this stuff? I don't even speak to you about it." "I know you." "Still doesn't prove anything." Derby said putting on a black skater winter hat and coat. Bif smiles and goes back to reading. "Make sure no one goes up in my room." "Yep."

Derby left the mansion and began his journey to Yum Yum Market in Old Bullworth Vale. His thoughts were racing all about Ricky. Why was he thinking of that greaser?! He's no one important. He's just a tool. He's a toy for his own purposes. He didn't want to agree with the greaser but, why was he getting the dang soup? Sure it was taboo but, he could've made Bif do it. And if anything he wasn't gonna hear the end of it from Bif of this stupid act of kindness he swore he'd never do again. Unless it was a fellow prep. Man, he had to get the record straight. That greaser, he's nothing more than his sex slave. Which he didn't get to test out yet. And he didn't understand why he was being hospitable towards that grease pauper. Well he knew he didn't want to get sick. And the best sex would be when both the partakers are up to par. He didn't understand himself. It was so confusing. First he despises the greaser, now he's doing all the work to help the greasers health. That irritated him. But what really irritated him was, if someone else was in his shoes doing this he'd get jealous and want to make their life a living hell. What was going on with him?

Derby stops on the sidewalk on the bridge of Old Bullworth Vale and looks up at the sky and sighs. Why did he have to be in this position? He hated doing good deeds for greasers. It reminded him too much of his mother. Her beautiful angelic face that always, no matter what had a smile. Even when she was in the coffin at the funeral there was still that genuine smile. That smile that broke the little fears he used to have as a child. That smile that erased the bad memories he would experience. That smile that left big wet kisses on his cheek. He violently grabbed the railing. No, he had to stop. If he kept dwelling on that...

He kept on walking and heard Angie giggle and a male voice with her. He turned and saw the chubby greaser, he thinks is named Hal holding hands. He despised thinking something good about greasers but they kinda looked good together. He got to hand it to Angie, she was a good actor. It's too bad it wasn't the real thing. Oh well, wasn't his problem.

He opened the door to Yum Yum Market and saw Bryce. "Oh, hey Derby." Bryce said cheerfully. "I thought you said you work at the club." "Actually I said a bar, but I do and I work here as well." "I see." "So what can I get you?" " Ten cans of England Clam Chowder." Bryce hesitates for a bit and goes in the back and brings what was wanted in a plastic bag. "We have a sale and its two for three so it'll be, fifteen ninety nine."

Derby hands Bryce a hundred dollars which made him raise an eyebrow. "Keep the change." Derby turned around and walked out the door.

'For a mean-spirited and manipulative guy, Derby really is not bad.' Bryce thought.

It was a long shift for Bryce. In and out came costumers in Yum Yum and Bryce kept up that cheerful attitude. It wasn't really hard. He was a happy kid despite the problems at home, so why not use it to his advantage. And because of that he brought more consumers for his boss more than ever. He was almost out of stock. Thank God they closed early. "Wow Bryce. You sure know how to sell us out." Mr. Oh said patting Bryce's shoulder. "Is that a bad thing?" "No no, it's good. Ever thought going in business?" "Yes, but I need to work up some money, for specific purposes." "Well, tell me if you're interested in it. I have some connections to get you in a university for free." "Is that legal?" "It is when your friends with the founders family." "Oh, I see." "How about this? First get permission from your parents and I'll take you to the university after Christmas." "That'd be great." "Good. See you later son." "You too Mr. Oh."

Bryce put on his winter brown coat, brown mittens and Eskimo winter hat. "I'm leaving Mr. Oh!" "Alright!"

He walked out the door and trudged through the snow watching his step. This was it, if he could go to a university for free he could use the money he earned to invest in his father's business. Hopefully his parents agreed. But he had hunch they probably would refuse. They'd probably complain about how the world is a cruel one and all it wants to do is chew me up and spit me out. So much for support. He didn't understand why his father wasted his money on boos, gambling, and women. Boos ruin your mind, gambling is rigged, and he was married for peep sake! Why did he have to have a father like that? He understood that work could stress you out and need something to relieve yourself so you don't go insane. But why that...?

He shrugged it off. Right now, getting in a warm bed was most important.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Support

**Authors Notes: This chapter is still the same day. And its around six 'o' clock in the evening. Just stating if you get confused. Now, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bully, Rockstar Games does. **

Chapter 4: Unexpected Support

Getting into a warm bed was what Bryce was thinking about all the while walking home. He was practically a frozen fish stick. Minus the fish and stick part. The wind blew furiously against his already red cheeks and nose making him have a cute edge to his facial complexion and features. Though, he didn't have a feminine figure, his face could give off a aura of a different sex. Almost like a innocent charm readied to be devoured by evil itself. But something was protecting it. It's a familiar tune, and everyone knows it. But they neglect the importance of it. Especially the symbolism of the very brink of its existence. But thank God its existence still remains.

Once Bryce made it to the front of the house he could hear his parents arguing...

Their high volumed voices tugged at his heart. Causing pain and hurt to seep in. The words that were spoken was so much colder than the icy piercing wind crashing against his already freezing body. He knew he couldn't stay there. Even if it was physically warm, emotional warmth took the lead by far.

He turned around and trudged through the snow once again with the wind hitting his face harder. Loud whooshing sounds filled his eardrums and lungs making it harder to breathe and concentrate. But at least his mind was off his parents.

He kept telling himself that, all he had to do was get to the Harrington's mansion. Bif would be there. He'd make him milk hot chocolate with small marshmellows floating above the surface of the beverage. It's taste would soothe and free his body of the coldness. It's aroma would remind him of the good times as a child. The holiday nights full of jolly and good fortune and the atmosphere of family and unity.

Bryce exhaled sadly. Those days and nights were now just a memory, a dream. Something that can't be forgotten but something that is no longer in his grasp.

He finally made it onto the bridge on Old BullWorth Vale. But he was having a hard time seeing. His vision was beginning to grow hazy and distorted. He didn't stop moving. If he stopped he'd never make it there. Plus if he kept walking and squinted his eye some he could turn right into the gate and he knew he was going to collapse. But a prefect would see him.

Just keep moving. Your almost there. It's gonna be okay. Bryce told himself this over and over while moving slow but making some progress. His body was shuddering and shaking growing numb. He kept staying positive. He could see the first street light. He could see...

He slipped and fell on his stomach with a grunt from the painful impact of the fall.

"Hey, you alright." a sweet voice rang standing up Bryce. "What's your name? Where do you live?" Bryce found this blurry faced male voice as his saviour. "I'm not going home...I...can't take there yelling...I can't take it...!...let me come with you! Please!" "Alright. Come on. You're gonna have to crash with me. Seems you lost your mind." The voice chuckled. "Thank you..." "You're gonna have to do some work with moving." Bryce nodded like a naive child. The male voice made sure Bryce was hanging onto the railing and hastily got his bike and sat on it. "Okay. You're gonna have to move and hold onto me alright." Bryce nodded and blessfully his eyesight came back enough for him to see the bike but not the face of his saviour. He walked toward the bike and got on the seat encircling his arms around his saviour's waist from behind. "Hold on tight. By the looks of you, you need to get warm as possible."

Bryce squeezed as hard as he could as his saviour dashed, pedalled very quickly. They were already across the bridge opposite of the campus passing the In and Out Hotel.

Bryce didn't know that. He kept his face face-planted in his saviour's back which was increasingly warm and comfortable. The cold winds couldn't make him cold anymore because of his saviour's body heat. How could someone have this much body heat alone? It was under thirty degrees and his saviour's heat was warm. Almost scorching. But a scorching you can tolerate. He really hoped this wasn't a demon riding him to the highway to hell.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. No, he was alive. He was sure of it. He was positive. "Don't fall asleep. Try and stay awake. I can't have a unconscious body flying off my bike." " I won't." Bryce said softly face-planting his face into his saviours back inhaling his aroma.

Is that lavender?

Back at the Harrington's mansion Derby is making the soup for Ricky. For some reason he's humming. Almost like he was enjoying himself. Weird. He swayed his hips from side to side humming at the beat. He felt weirdly happy. Was he enjoying this?

He poured the can of soup into a medium sized bowl that him and his mother made as a child for pottery class. He remembered the splashing wars they had and the clay outfits that they took pictures of themselves announcing themselves as the new clay faces. Derby smiled slightly at the memory and put the bowl in the microwave for two minutes and thirty seconds. He swiftly began cleaning the counter top humming again.

"You're really taking this seriously." Bif said smiling while leaning against the wall crossing his arms. Derby whipped his body around startled at Bif's voice. "W-what do you mean?" "Don't play the baby-role Derby, you know exactly what I'm talking about." "Well, of course I have to be serious about this. He's sick." "That's not what I mean. I mean that your wearing a pink apron and you used fuzzy kitten oven mitts to put soup in a microwave. You're practically the whole package." "I don't want to get my clothes dirty." "Then...nevermind" Bif chuckled. Derby clenched and unclenched his jaw and ignored Bif and began hearing popping noises. "Did you put a napkin atop of the bowl?" "No. Was I supposed to?" Bif sighs, "Yes, because you know how water boils and it starts popping. And since soup possesses liquid it has the same affects as the boiling water." "And your point is?" "I have to clean up your mess." "Serves you right insulting me." Derby huffed putting the soup on a expensive looking tray that was joined with a row of premium crackers. "You didn't even understand the implied insult." "A insult is a insult. Noticeable or not."

There Derby walked up to his room to see a conscious Ricky reading some comic strips from the newspaper. "Man. Garfield you always crack me up." "I see you're making yourself comfortable." "Oh, you're back." Ricky smiled. Derby raised an eyebrow. Did that greaser just smile at him?

"Uh, right." Derby murmured walking towards the bed placing the tray on Ricky's lap. "Woah, so this is what the expensive kind looks like." "Okay...?" Derby looked at the cup he left for Ricky and it was filled to the top with fresh made ice cubes. Most likely Bif's doing. And by those lame comic strips from the newspaper was most likely Bif's doing as well. Also the change of clothes Ricky was wearing. "Ahhhh!" Ricky exclaimed. "What!" "It's hot!" Ricky said hyperventilating trying to cool down the food in his mouth. "Open your mouth!"

Ricky does as instructed and is welcomed to Derby's blowing in his mouth where their faces are only a few centimetres apart.

Ricky swallowed the food down loudly which made pink run across his face.

Derby noticed this and it took every ounce of his being to not kiss those lips, again.

"You're drinking the water right?" Ricky nodded and looked away. He couldn't believe Derby blew in his mouth! That was a indirect kiss writing all over it! But it did help with the burning sensation he was feeling a few seconds ago. But he noticed that even in that yellish tone, Derby was completely calm. He just gave him the right instuction and knew how to fix the problem. Knowing himself he probably would've kept hyperventilating until it got lukewarm. Which by then, he would've burned his tastebuds and he wouldnt of wanted to finish the rest.

"Are you okay now princess?" "Ya, thanks for asking." Derby frowned. That wasn't the reaction he was looking for.

"I'm off doing some productive things." "And that would be?" Derby smirked and said, "Nothing that concerns you. Oh and remember to blow before eating. I won't be here if it happens again." "Of course you'd be the expert on blowing." Derby frowned again and slammed the door to a chuckling Ricky.

In New Coventry, Bryce wakes up to a sweet spaghetti and meatball aroma. He sat up only to pushed back down by a girl who appears to be in her teens. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, medium long legs, fair skin, blue eyes, perfectly shaped rosey lips as well as her cheeks, and a good grip. "You need to rest, and stay warm at all costs. Unless, you have to use the washroom?" "I don't have to use the washroom." "Then why were you sitting up?" "Because I don't remember what happened after the bridge." "New environment. I see. Well here's the thing Richy Richardton, my cousin brought you here." "That's right, my saviour." "You're what?" Bryce blushed slightly, "I guess that came out wrong." "I'll say." "What time is it?" "9:45 p.m" "So I've been out for a while haven't I?" "Actually, it was a good amount of time to stop the swelling." "Swelling?" "Sometimes the body has different reactions to frostbites. Yours happened to be harmless." "Lucky I guess." "So are you hungry?" "Yes." "Alright, there's some slippers at the side. Put them on." Bryce sat up and noticed his clothes were changed while slipping into the indoor shoes. "Follow me." She said walking out the door with Bryce following behind her.

He saw wallpaper peeled off the walls, and smelled the moldy smell become fainter the farther they walked away from the room they were just in.

They turned the corner to see a big room that was beautiful. Marble coloured walls and fine furniture. Looks like the latest in tag team magazine he recalled seeing when Gord flaunted about how he got this and that. He didn't necessarily remember because he really found it meaningless drabble. So why listen? Well try not to listen anyways.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake." A older man said. "Thank you for very much sir." "Don't worry about it. Anything for my nephew's friend. If your a friend of a Esposito your a friend of mine." Bryce nodded and he felt a tug at the hem of his shirt. He looked down to see a little boy smiling. "Do you want to play with me?" "Not now Chico. He needs nourishment." The Girl said. "Can he play with me after?" "That's completely up to him." "Okay." Chico turned and grabbed Bryce's hand. "If you feel better wanna play with me?" Bryce nodded and smiled. "Yay! Oh, and my name is Chico, what's yours?" "B-" "His name is Rice." "That's a weird name. But nice to meet you Rice." Chico jogged away into his room. "So you're name is Rice huh? You Asian?" The older man said. "That was so racist." She said placing a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs on the beautiful oak dining room table for Bryce.

Bryce sat down where the bowl was placed and began to eat.

"Seems like you're HUNGRY." The older man said. Bryce nodded and continued to eat.

This was really good. He never tasted spaghetti and meatballs like this. Sure the spaghetti and meatball he tasted before was good. But this tasted, good. And by good, he meant good. As soon as the noodles near enter your mouth it just melts and fills the tastebuds. It was soft and nice and chewy. Sweet and delicious. He couldn't explain how good it tasted. But he could say, that it tasted better than the supposively experts.

"That was delicious, might I have some more." Both the girl and older man froze. "You really want more?" She said. "If it's not too much trouble." "Of course not! Get the boy more!" The girl nodded and stood up getting more. "So Rice." "Hm?" "You really like that food?" "Yes, it's delicious." "I like you already. The names, Paolo." "Nice to meet you Sir." "Nah, call me Paolo." "Alright, Paolo." "Really rolls off the tongue hm?" Bryce/Rice nodded. "Now that stingy, blank straight faced wife of mine is named Sarah. "And it's spelled with a "h"." Sarah says placing a second round of spaghetti and meatballs. "I still don't see why it matters Fruitcake." "Because, the "h" is the perfect constanant for the job." "Right, so whats your college plan?" "Well, I plan on taking over my father's small business." "Wow. Good for you. So what business school you going to." "I don't exactly know. You see my boss, Mr. Oh that owns Yum Yum market saw my impressive performance he claims was that said he could get me in a college for free. He's friends with the founders of the school he recommended." "That sounds a bit suspcious." Paolo said. "How?" "My gut says it ain't right. But you might still go even after my suspicions. So I suggest you bring my nephew along with you." "Oh, I see." Bryce/Rice faked smiled. "I'm not trying to reign on your parade Rice. But Mr. Oh can be nice, and he can be not, nice. I want you to prosper, but you really need to be careful who put your trust in. You seem naive, like you have been sheltered."

Bryce/Rice was so surprised at how fast Paolo found him out. Was he like a opened book? It was nice to find someone who could understand, and actually seem to show that they care.

"I understand. Thank you for your concern. I really appreciate it." "You act like no one has ever supported or worried about you." "I know my parents care but, just sometimes..." "You wish that they'd shut up and listen." "Yes, exactly." Bryce/Rice chuckled. "If you need someone with you I'd be happy to back you up." "Paolo." Sarah said. "What is it woman?" "Do you think he wants a stranger with him?" "I don't mind." Bryce/Rice assured. "He doesn't mind. So there it is." Sarah sighed and stood up and placed her hand on Bryce's/Rice's shoulder. "If you feel like Paolo is pressuring you tell me okay." "Yes ma'am." Sarah smiled and started to clean up. "Well you better go play with Chico now." "It's too late now." Sarah said sternly. "He's still awake. Chico!"

Chico came running out of his room happy and and fully awake. "You want to play with Rice?" Chico nodded and pulled Bryce/Rice with him.

"Did you even think that maybe Rice was still cold or exhausted from earlier today? He did state he worked." Sarah pressed. "He's a big boy. When he gets tired he can tell Chico he's tired."

Paolo stood up stretching then walked over and placed a chaste kiss on Sarah's cheek. "Goodnight Fruitcake." Paolo stated then walked away to bed.

Sarah shook her head. "Men..."

Fifteen minutes later.

"And that is Mr. Bubbles. He keeps me safe from the closet monsters." Chico exclaimed dramatically pointing and holding a stuffed grizzly bear. Bryce/Rice smiled. He always wondered what it would've been like having a younger sibling. He really wanted one after spending the night over Parker's house playing with his younger sister Olivia.

"You okay Chico?" "Ya, just getting sleepy." "Oh, okay. Goodnight."

Bryce stood up and made his way to the door. He felt another tug on the hem of shirt. He looked down. "Yes?"

"Could you sleep with me?" Chico said sadly not wanting Bryce/Rice to leave.

"I guess it'd be okay."

Chico smiled and pulled Bryce/Rice with him to the queen-sized bed. Chico went on both knees and sternly gave Bryce/Rice a look.

Bryce/Rice quickly went on his knees.

"Dear God, I pray that mommy and daddy get along during the night. I hear alot of yelling even if they try to keep it quiet. I pray that you keep them safe. I pray for my new friend Rice that you keep him safe, and help him with everything that he needs help with. I pray for my whole family, that you keep them safe, and help them with everything they need help with. And one more thing. I pray that you keep me safe and help me with everything I need help with. Amen."

"Oh umm, Dear God, thank you for letting me make a new friend. Protect him and his family. Let them have a good life. Amen."

"You forgot to pray for yourself." Chico said.

"Oh."

"It's okay. It's a good thing I prayed for you." Chico giggled. Bryce chuckled softly. "Yeah, it's a good thing."

They both slipped into Chico's bed and both laid on their backs. "Rice." Chico whispered. "Hm?" "Goodnight." Chico said hugging Mr. Bubbles. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams."


	5. Chapter 5: A Burgler?

**Authors Notes: Don't have much to say than: Oh my brain it's strained. And yes i just rhymed. Sue me.**

**(massages my temples)**

** Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bully, Rockstar Games does. **

Chapter 5: A Burgler!?

It was calm a quiet evening around the time of 11:58 p.m. It was chilly but body heat kept people warm. Barely any ambient noises were exerted or heard. Just the usual sound of the wind. It wasn't strong or violent. It was normal. Question is, what was the wind's accuracy of being normal? If it was faint, people would call that "uncomfortable". If it was whooshing it would be called "cool". And if powerful, it would be called, "under the weather". It didn't really seem to matter since half of the world would be resting peacefully in a warm bed or on the street, sadly. It seemed like nothing could ruin this peaceful atmosphere...

Until small squeaky noises were coming from Chico's bedroom's closest. And poor Chico was the only one who could hear it. It really scared him and he shivered in fear squeezing Mr. Bubbles.

Bryce/Rice felt vibrations from Chico's shivering and it awakened him from his slumber.

He opened his eyes to see Chico shivering. Was he cold? No, he made sure Chico had most of the comforter. Was he having a bad dream? Possibly.

"Chico." Bryce/Rice whispered gently shaking Chico. "R-rice?" Chico said in a teary tone. "Are you okay?" Chico shook his head and abruptly hid his face in Bryce's/Rice's chest continuously trembling. Bryce/Rice encircled his arms around Chico and made the little shivering boy feel safe. "Bad dream?" Chico shook his head. "Were you cold?" Chico shook his head again. "Then what's wrong?"

Chico sat up and looked at Bryce/Rice with tears welling up in his eyes. "The closet monsters." "Closet monsters? I don't hear anyth-"

A squeek from the closet interrupted Bryce's/Rice's statement. In a instant Chico dove back into Bryce's/Rice's chest, only to be wrapped in his new friend's arms again.

Bryce/Rice carefully listened to the weird sound coming the closet. It sounded familiar. He swore he heard that noise before. But the question is where?

He felt the small figure tremble in fear, in his arms and looked down feeling bad for him. Gently, he soothed Chico by caressing and making small circles on his back. This action got positive results by Chico stopping from trembling and taking calmer breaths. "Chico." "Yeah." Chico mumbled in Bryce's/Rice's chest. "There's nothing to be afraid of." "Yes there is. The closet monsters are out to get me." "Why do you think that?" "Vance said so after I accidentally messed up his hair."

Bryce/Rice bit his tongue. He knew he might blow up if he focused on that scumball greaser. He never really liked the greasers as much. But he wasn't one to start a fight even if he despised the person. Though there was one that made his blood boil. And that was Vance Medici. Vance seemed like the type to do this sort of thing, if involved with his hair. Ugh. Swallowing his anger he focused on the tot in his arms.

"Let me show you." Bryce/Rice gently sat up and turned on the light. "No, it's too scary." Chico dove under the blankets hiding.

Bryce/Rice smiled and shook his head. Kids. He opened the closet to feel a cold draft. Why is there a draft in a closet? He pushed empty hangers and clothed hangers out of his way to hear a squeak. His gazed turned to a hanger that was really light that rubbed against the railing part. Bam! That's when everything clicked. The draft, it was a vent that blew cold air and since it was around winter the winds must've been strong. So, the draft in the closet blew against the light hanger, making it scrape against the metal. What are the odds?

"Chico." "Yeah." Chico said poking one eye out of the blanket. "When do these closet monsters usually come?" "When it's windy. Usually mommy keeps the closet closed because the vent in my closet blows cold air."

Bryce/Rice sighed. So it was a misunderstanding. As always.

Bryce/Rice put the light hanger on the ground in the closet and closed it. "There, the closet monster won't come back ever again." Chico sat up on his knees making the blanket slip off his small figure. "Really?" "Yep. He promises he won't come back unless you don't do what you're told." "I promise I will!" " Then he won't come back." "Okay." Chico cheered.

After they quieted down they heard a noise. And it wasn't just any noise. It sounded like a person. Bryce at first just thought maybe it was Paolo or Sarah getting up and shrugged it off.

But they continued to hear a rustling noise, almost like the person was having a hard time with the lock.

But things got really tense when the front door opened with a few squeaks joining its journey of opening and closing.

"Chico." Bryce/Rice whispered. "Yes." "Do you usually have company at this time?" "Usually my cousin comes but, he said he's coming tomorrow morning."

Bryce's/Rice's eyes widened and his heart thumped really hard. His mind sky-rocketed to the only logical solution. 'Are you serious?! A...a burgler!?'

He knew these types of things happened, but not to him. Not Bryce Montrose. Oh boy.

"You don't think it's a robber do you?" Chico said fearfully.

Bryce/Rice knew that he couldn't freak out and run away. He had a child with him. And his main priority was to get Chico to his parents. Going out of the house on his own wouldn't be bright. And most likely lead to maybe, accomplices.

"We have to get you to your parents room, Paolo will know what to do." " But what will happen if we run into the robber?" "You'll run as fast as you can while I fight him."

Chico's eyes widened with amazement and admiration for Bryce/Rice. "You're so brave." Bryce/Rice hastily gestured Chico to stand beside him before turning off the light. Chico did as the gesture implied and Bryce/Rice cut the lights. Now that the light was cut, I'd be a hard journey looking for a room blinded by the dark. Bryce/Rice shook his head. At least they could've had were streetlights. Of course, life had to be a thorn in his side. And to make matters worse, he didn't even know where Chico's parent's room was located. And he couldn't have Chico leading the way, that'd be too risky. This was just great.

Footsteps nearing the room interrupted Bryce's/Rice's thoughts and he felt the little figure tense near him. Bryce/Rice held Chico close and carefully listened to where the footsteps were heading.

The footsteps slowly passed the room and headed towards the room Bryce/Rice was lying in.

Upon hearing no more footsteps Bryce/Rice slowly opened the door with a sigh of relief there weren't any creaks. He officially loved this door. He took Chico's hand and whispered, "We have to be really quiet okay." Chico nodded. And somehow Bryce's/Rice's eyes adjusted to the dark and saw Chico's outline.

And there, their journey to total black abyss started. And poor Bryce/Rice had no knowledge of where Chico's parent's room was located. How can a small apartment be so big?

The two innocent figures made it into the kitchen and tensed once hearing footsteps head this way. Bryce/Rice quickly acted and pulled Chico under the table with him.

Wise choice, 'cause the burgler entered the kitchen with a black hoodie, black cheap dress shoes, ratty jeans, and black gloves opening the refrigerator. It appeared to look like the burgler was here for food. Because it didn't look like he had anything in his possession.

Bryce/Rice saw the burgler eat like a animal. Yep, he was sure the burgler was there for food. He had such concentration. Which brought a fatal idea to Bryce's/Rice's mind. And that plan was, to distract the burgler while Chico made a break for it.

He looked down and whispered, "You ready?" "What?" "To run." "I'm not brave..." "You can do it." "No I can't..." "Yes you can, I know you can. Would I ever lie?" (Yeah. But it was too help him out) "No." "Then you can." Chico never had someone besides his mommy encourage him. But if Rice said he could do it, he could. "Okay..." "Alright. Now wait for me to startle him and run okay?" Chico nodded.

Okay, here it goes.

Bryce/Rice crawled out from under the table and tapped the burgler on the shoulder. The burgler turned around and was welcomed to a punch in the face making him fly backwards onto the fridge. "Now Chico."

Chico dashed out of the kitchen and left Bryce/Rice alone with this criminal.

"What the! Why did you do that you-" The burgler got punched in the face again and thrown to floor.

"That's what you get for tresspassing." Bryce/Rice said.

The burgler growled and quickly stood up tackling Bryce/Rice who grunted when his head hit the ground.

They punched, choked, and wrestled each other for a short while till the burgler had enough. He picked Bryce/Rice up like he was nothing and pinned him to the dining table with Bryce's/Rice's arms above his head struggling. "Now, I'm gonna give you back what you gave me!"

Bryce/Rice knew the burgler was gonna end his life. If that was the case, he had no regrets and was ready.

"What the heck are you two doin'?" Paolo said apathetically in the kitchen flicking the light on.

Both Bryce/Rice and the hooded man froze.

"Get off him. I just woke up. If you felt that strongly about Rice please experiment somewhere else. I don't want Chico getting ideas."

The burgler slid off of Bryce/Rice only to be tackled and pinned."Paolo, he's a burgler. We should call the police."

"Are you high son?"

"Huh?"

"I really didn't need to see this when I'm half awake. It's my nephew."

"Nephew?" Bryce/Rice stood up.

"Yes, Hal. The one that saved you."

Hal stood up abruptly pulling his hoodie down and glared at Bryce/Rice.

"But Chico said he'd arrive tomorrow morning around this time."

"It is tomorrow morning." Paolo said pointing at the clock on the wall that read: 12:15.

"Oh," Bryce/Rice scratched his head nervously. "I'm sorry, Hal."

"It's fine. And the only reason I'm forgiving you is 'cause you put your life on the line for my cousin."

"Isn't that natural?"

"Not around here. Especially if you barely know the family."

"Oh."

"I hate to break this sentimental moment but you guys better clean up. If Sarah sees this, your romp's are going to burn." Paolo said leaving.

Bryce/Rice and Hal gulped and hurriedly cleaned the kitchen.

"I really am sorry about the punches." Bryce/Rice said.

"I already told you it's fine. You were protecting my cousin. So it's cool."

"Let me help the swelling."

"It's-"

"Please." Bryce/Rice insisted. He knew he brought a great trouble to his saviour. It was only fair that he faced his responsibilities of his actions.

Hal sensed the pleadingness in Bryce's eyes. "Fine."

Bryce/Rice nodded and both of them scurried to the washroom. Bryce put a cold clean cloth on Hal's bruise he inflicted.

"That feels really good." Hal said exhaling in comfort.

"I'm glad. Oh, thank you for rescuing me."

"Your welcome."

Bryce felt a softness fill the void he had just hearing Hal's voice. How could he describe it? It was silky smooth, and had that seductive ring in it. Like those narrators. But they couldn't compare to Hal's voice. Hal's breathing was heavy and it echoed off the walls of the absolute quiet bathroom. It made him blush slightly feeling like Hal's breathing was close to his ears. Imagining that made a light chill run through his body. He found his knees begin to buckle and become weak. Almost falling he was held up by strong warm hands on his shoulders.

"You alright?" Hal said concerned.

"Y-yes," Bryce/Rice looked away. "I'm in perfect condition."

"If you say so. Well I think that's enough." Hal went to grab the cloth off his face Bryce held and lightly grazed his skin onto Bryce/Rice making him jump and blush deeply staring at Hal.

"Why's your face so red?" Hal went to touch Bryce's/Rice's forehead, but Bryce/Rice jolted back.

"Umm...Good night." he said before walking quickly out the door.

"What's his problem?" Hal said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Harrington House Derby is woken up from hearing Ricky's groans. What in the world?! He was increasingly comfortable and almost rested.

Derby turned to give Ricky a piece of his mind but noticed Ricky was heavily breathing and sweating like crazy. 'Could he possibly be having a nightmare?'

"Greaser, wake up." Derby said softly while shaking him. But sadly when Ricky's eyes opened he's welcomed to a punch in the face and falls to the ground groaning.

Ricky immediately went to Derby's aid when realizing what he had done. "I'm so sorry. You scared me."

Derby clutched his nose. "This is why I don't help you greasers. You can't stop inflicting pain on us preps." "It was accident. I didn't do it on purpose." "I bet you were waiting for the right chance." "Whatever. Is it bleeding?" "No, thank goodness." "Okay. Goodnight." Rick said slipping back into the bed.

Derby went atop of Ricky and received a nervous bottom partner.

"Y-you're not thinking of doing this now."

"Depends."

"O-on what?"

"What was your dream about?"

"Huh? Why would you want to know that?"

"Because I woke up to your groans, then found you sweating like mule and breathing like an obese person."

"It's nothing. Let's just go back to sleep."

"If you don't tell me I'll begin to play with your body sensually."

Ricky gulped. "You wouldn't."

"Do you really want me to prove you wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

"I have no idea. Now start explaining."

"Could you at least get off me. It's really embarrassing with someone is on top of me when I'm about to get all serious."

Derby sighed and turned on the lamplight on the nightstand. He then moved close to the edge and sat criss-cross applesauce on the edge facing Ricky.

Ricky reluctantly sat up and looked at Derby. "When I was young I witnessed a lot fights going on between greasers and townies. And well..."

"And well?"

"There were lots of bloody bodies...And ever since then I get dreams about townies pursuing me with blood on their clothes with a killer's intent."

"Wow. I guess maybe I shouldn't have asked."

Ricky shrugged and yawned. "Can we-" Ricky blushed. "I mean I go back to sleep now?"

"Of course "we" can." Derby smirked and laid beside Ricky's spooning with him once again.

"W-what are doing?"

"Shut up and sleep greaser." Derby said in a authorative tone.

"I have a name, you know."

"I could care less."

Ricky sighed and moved closer to Derby. It's not like he wanted to be like this. He was...cold.


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy & New Information

**Authors Notes: I think giving some background might help you understand what the situation is around the Harrington Mansion and New Coventry. Okay, during the weekends only three preps live in that residence. Derby; because his family is filthy rich and they have donated a handsome amount of money to Bullworth thus why it's called Harrington Mansion, Bif; he's not only Derby's bestfriend but his bodyguard as well, and Bryce; Derby was convinced by Bif to let him stay here as well because of what is happening at home. **

**Now in New Coventry, you know that the Greasers and Townies for a bit in the later chapters of Bully under the influence of Gary don't get along. But in my own perspective it looked like they didn't get along period. As I heard one of locals in Blue Skies, when getting a tat that even though he don't like greasers, he despises the preps as well. So I devised a little dispute between them a long time ago. And well, yeah. So that's it for now. **

**Thanks for the reviews. It's much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bully, Rockstar Games does. **

Chapter 6: Jealousy And New Information

In the morning Derby opened his eyes to see Ricky's face close to his. His first instinct was to shove the greaser away but mentally he stopped his reflex. He didn't want to bring harm to him. Wait what? Was he being considerate? No...frickin'...way.

He slipped out of the bed carefully not to wake the greaser and stepped into the bathroom. Was he winded? He felt his heart beating quite quickly as well as his breathing finally at a normal rate. This was too...weird.

Quickly he declothed himself stepping into the shower wishing this would solve his problem.

Bowing his head scorching hot water pounded mercilessly upon his head and body. Thoughts wavered from the greaser to some of the things he didn't really wish to think about. Things he had to think about since this was his last year at Bullworth. At least it was better than the greaser right?

The endless lectures, expectations, responsibilities, choices, and decisions he'd have to live up to, to follow in his father's footsteps of being a well looked Harrington. Not only that, he'd have to either marry that annoying spoiled princess cousin of his, Pinky, or find someone worthwhile. Thankfully his father didn't care who it would be. That was one of his mother's wishes before she died.

Fudge... He wasn't supposed to think of her.

He lashed out at the wall and kept his fist there with bangs flowing into his face hiding beautiful piercing blues.

"Why couldn't you have just said you were tired..."

"Because mommy loves you too much." His mother words resonated his eardums.

Derby's heart stood still at hearing that again. He was a little shocked yet relieved at hearing her voice. Even if it was just his mind putting pieces back together. He still liked the feeling of hearing her voice. If only for a short while.

He washed his body and hair, and stepped out of the bathroom topless with blue silky pj pants, a white robe tied around his waist exposing his six pak, his towel atop of his head and was barefoot.

It was almost quiet but the exhales of that greasers could be heard. It was faint, but you could sense it.

Amazement flooded his thoughts that he wasn't repulsed by the thought of that greaser's breath engulfing his nostrils. But didn't it smell sweet?

Derby quietly moved to bed and lowered his head to smell the greasers breath. He was right, it was sweet.

Then it dawned on him. Did he actually lean down and sniff the greasers breath? What in the world was going on with him? What he did was so, was so distasteful. He needed to separate himself from that greaser. He was too afraid of what he might do next.

Assuming the worst he left his room and made his way down the stairs into the living room, where his bestfriend Bif was present reading a newspaper.

"I heard another thump, and this time it was joined with groans." Bif teased.

"Don't ask." Derby irritably said running his fingers through his hair.

"I wasn't planning on asking, but now I'm interested."

Derby glared. "Just leave it alone."

"Ohhhhhh. I get it. It's a couple thing right?"

Derby choked on his spit and coughed really hard.

"Was the memory of his big appendage becoming physical once again?"

"Hey! I'm the top! No one is ever going to top me! You here me!"

Bif put down the newspaper and stood up smiling walking towards Derby. "Oh really?"

Derby felt a little intimidated seeing Bif walks towards him. But that soon faded into nervousness when he found himself pinned to the couch. "W-what are doing!? Get off me this instant!"

"But you'll let him do that and not me?" Bif pouted.

"What are you talking about? I told you, I'm the top. Now get off me!"

"What if I don't want to..."

Derby furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What was going on with Bif? What was he talking about? He's never done this before, let alone put him in these types of situations. "What do you mean what if you don't want to?! Get off me! You weigh a ton!"

Bif leaned closer into Derby's face earning himself pink running across the little man's face.

"Bif, this is weird."

"Why do you think it's weird? Can't a guy pin his bestfriend to a couch and lean in his face?"

"No!"

Bif chuckled and laid his forehead on Derby's chest. "I thought the greaser wasn't much to you..."

"What does pinning me to a couch have to do with anything about that greaser?"

"You don't realize it now but," Bif chuckled again. "You will the more time you spend with him."

"I don't see how this is funny Bif."

Bif sat up and smiled. "It was joke. Get over it."

A joke? "What?"

Bif went back to his seat reading the newspaper again smiling.

"Bif?" "Hm?" Bif said still reading the newspaper. "What was that?" "What was what?" "What you just did?" "It was a joke." "That didn't seem like a joke." "I'm sorry that you feel that way." "Why are being so...secretive?"

"..."

"Bif."

"..."

"Bif!"

"What is it Derby?"

"Why are acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"First you pin me, then you ignore me? What's your problem?"

"I told you, it was a joke, and I like to read in peace."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous."

Bif chuckled. "What would I be jealous of Derby?"

"You miss the attention I used to give you."

"Use to? You still do."

"Nevermind, I'm not as quick-witted as you are."

"Oh I know. "You better run, I'll pay someone to get you back"."

"I don't sound like that."

"If you say so Derby." Bif said going back to reading the newspaper.

* * *

Paolo, Hal, and Bryce/Rice sat at the dining room table smelling the sweet aroma of Sarah's cooking. Pancakes, with a little bit of cinnamon, sausages marinated in swiss dressing, and omelttes. The only word to describe that was; Yum~

"That woman knows how to make FOOD. See, that's my wife." Paolo boasted.

Hal and Bryce/Rice nodded so Paolo wouldn't get into his long rants on this and that. Hopefully it didn't come to that.

"Paolo." Bryce/Rice said.

"Yes Rice?"

"There's something I have to ask both you and Sarah."

"What is that hun?" Sarah said placing their plates of food infront of those at the table.

Paolo and Hal quickly dug in while Bryce/Rice and Sarah ate slowly.

"When me and Chico were praying, he mentioned that he hoped you guys would get along." Bryce/Rice tried to explain only to Sarah and Paolo.

"We do get along, don't we fruitcake?"

Sarah nodded.

"That's not what I mean't."

"Then what did you mean Rice?" Paolo said mouth full of food.

"I'll put it in Chico's words. "I pray that mommy and daddy get along during the night. I hear alot of yelling, even if they try to keep quiet"."

Paolo and Sarah faces turned red, and Hal choked on his food.

"I really didn't need to hear that eating Rice." Hal said.

"Sorry."

Hal waves his hand and goes back to eating.

"I really think you guys should tell him you're not arguing. Because of that he felt like he couldn't come to you about the "closet monsters"."

"Thank you Rice. We will, won't we Paolo?" Sarah said sternly.

"Of course Fruitcake."

"Is Chico okay?" Bryce/Rice said concerned.

"Yes, he gave us quite a fright." Sarah moved to cut he omelette.

"Fruitcake had a fright, but I knew it was Hal."

"Anyways, most of the night he was crying for you Rice." Sarah said.

"Crying for me?"

"Yes, he cried hoping you were okay. But before Paolo returned to give us the news he fell asleep."

"Oh, that reminds me. Do you mind if I take Chico on a play date?"

"It's about time." Paolo said.

"Huh?" Bryce/Rice eyebrows rose up in confusion.

"We've been trying to get Chico some friends. But he's so shy. He get's it from your side of the family fruitcake."

"I remember the first time you asked to be your friend you dirtied your pants from your anxiety."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Wow Uncle, I didn't know you were the shy type. I guess I know who the man is in this marriage." Hal cackled.

"I'm sorry Paolo." Bryce/Rice chuckled.

Sarah sat there smiling.

"Just for that, I'm not doing that special technique with my pinky." Paolo huffed.

Bryce/Rice and Hal went quiet in confusion.

Sarah blushed. "I-I'm sorry muffin."

"Nope, I see how it is. Disrespect me in my own house."

"I was just setting the record straight."

"Mhmm."

Sarah placed her hands on Paolo's shoulder whispering something in his ear.

"U-umm. Alright. Rice." Paolo said flustered.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can take Chico on a play date today?"

"Oh, sure."

"Chico is in his room. Oh be sure that you go Hal." Paolo said chasing Sarah to their room giggling like school kids.

"Ah...I guess I don't get any say in this." Hal said sighing.

"I wouldn't mess with them now. I know how couples are, if "disturbed"."

"Don't say that. I don't need clues to know what their doing."

"Sorry..."

All the sudden they heard loud moans.

"It's time to take Chico." Bryce/Rice stood up.

"Yah, I agree."

"PAOLO!~"

Bryce/Rice and Hal eyes widen and quickly wake Chico up then head out.


End file.
